Aceptando Desiciones
by mikori
Summary: Ella desapareció así sin más aquella noche de luna, llevándose consigo un secreto que saldría a la luz después de mucho tiempo, aunque el costó por guardarlo hasta ese momento sería muy caro. El tiempo transcurrirá y grandes eventos inesperados ocurrirán, provocados por un viejo enemigo que hará que cierta persona tome las decisiones adecuadas y aceptando las que fueron traiciones.
1. Chapter 0

Capítulo 0.0: Prologo –Aceptando mi muerte y mi realidad…

… Te amo… -

Aquellas palabras resonaban con fuerza en su corazón haciendo eco en su mente. Invocando recuerdos remotos de una vida que fue y nunca podría tener otra vez.

¿te quedaras siempre a mi lado? -

Había preguntado aquella egoísta petición siendo respondida de una forma directa que había llenado de gozo y felicidad a su corazón por el amor profesado en aquellas palabras, y es qué no conseguiría más que aquella promesa con muchos significados.

Recordaba palabras con significados y una promesa rota. Pero estas sobran, desvaneciéndose como humo en el ancho cielo tiñendo de gris el mundo, su mundo.

Corrió desesperadamente, con muchas ideas en la mente desde el pasado hasta el futuro pasaba frente a ella como recuerdos.

Su corazón estaba cansado, luchaba por vivir; por salvar su mayor anhelo. Latía con fuerza pero lentamente solo estaba consiguiendo tiempo, intentando hacer un milagro que ya había logrado hace mucho tiempo atrás. El bulto que llevaba en brazos era lo más importante que tenía.

Tenía miedo pero seguía adelante para salvar su pequeño tesoro; el cual tenía que llegar a él.

La desesperación se volvió fortaleza y fuerza para seguir adelante. El necesitaba vivir; tenía que vivir por ella y por aquel a quien traiciono.

Tenía que asegurar la vida de su pequeño, quería que el formara su mundo.

Con rapidez bajaba la montaña, sosteniendo con fuerza el pequeño bulto entre sus manos heridas.

La sangre tenia de rojo sus vestimentas, sin dar tregua el dolor la atacaba como miles de agujas que se adherían a su suave piel. La herida se abría cada vez más dejándole menos tiempo para seguir adelante.

Con desesperación miraba todo a su alrededor, su pequeño se movía inquieto entre sus manos amenazando con despertar del conjuro puesto para protegerlo.

Una energía conocida llamo su atención dirigiéndose hacia ella, apretó el ritmo, conjurando un hechizo antiguo sobre su pequeño siguió su andar.

La joven sonrió tristemente mientras apretaba contra si el bulto que llevaba en brazos, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a un gran río que se extendía más allá del horizonte perdiéndose entre las montañas.

Siguió avanzando recorriendo con la mirada el lugar intentando encontrar una salida, y es que aquellos que buscaban su muerte no tardarían en llegar.

La barrera que minutos antes había conjurado para protegerse, se rompería.

El río rugía con furia. Las aguas estaban fuera de control chocando contra el borde y regresaban creando corrientes monstruosas y peligrosas.

Un bote se encontraba abandonado a la orilla de la arena, eso era la salvación que buscaba desesperadamente.

La barrera cedía poco a poco...

El bote daba resistencia a las corrientes del rio, se sostenía en equilibrio milagrosamente. Pero la mujer no subiría a ese bote, este solo podía llevar una persona.

Con extremo cuidado y cariño coloco a su hijo dentro del bote, el pequeño se movió inquieto amenazando con abrir sus ojos.

Con dulzura acaricio las rosadas mejillas de melocotón, mirando por última vez a su hijo. Lagrimas amargas caen con fuerza mojando la carita del pequeño que seguía sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Con fuerza mando el bote al furioso rio que lo llevaba cada vez más lejos de ella, el pequeño gimió al sentir las sacudidas.

Despertó confundido todo a su alrededor era diferente a como recordaba, buscaba a su madre con la mirada sin poder encontrarla, intento pararse pero fracaso, cayendo estrepitosamente haciendo sacudir el bote. Se abrazó con fuerza de la orilla del bote Levantando la cabeza tanto como pudo, divisando a su madre en la orilla del rio.

Intentaba ponerse de pie pidiendo que el bote se detenga, sus manitas se sujetan con fuerza de la orilla para intentar llamar a su madre. Con impotencia veía como la barrera se rompía en miles de pedazos y su madre era atacada por los demonios.

Una tormenta se desató a la orilla del rio, reiki y yoki de varios demonios crearon un campo de batalla. Ambas energías chocaban creando un caos.

El pequeño solo miraba con miedo como su madre era herida. La llamaba a gritos sin obtener respuesta. Gruñía, odiando su debilidad.

De forma lenta pasaron los minutos en las que su madre fue asesinada frente a sus ojos, y después de su último aliento, un llanto desesperado se escucharía en toda la montaña.

El suave llanto cargado de dolor y odio se escuchó en aquella noche de luna llena, junto al rugido de una bestia herida.

Y quien sabría de este terrible accidente, si la mujer en un intento de proteger a su hijo abandono todo por él.

La lluvia caería más tarde, de manera fría y torrencial. Creando caos en las corrientes del rio. Llevando lejos y más lejos al pequeño del cadáver de su madre. Perdiéndose entre los miles de caminos que existían. Llovió toda la noche sin tregua alguna.

La mañana era fría y gris, los efectos de la tormenta todavía seguían presentes aquella triste mañana.

Una miko de edad avanzada, observaba con tristeza el rio que actualmente se encontraba en calma y serenidad, dando su pésame al pequeño que en sus aguas navego toda la noche, justo después de haber visto la muerte de su madre.

El bote arribo en la orilla junto al miko. Con precaución, investigo el interior del bote intentando buscar a su joven pupila; pero lo único que encontró fue a un pequeño de no más de cinco años de edad.

Con prisa tomo al niño y los artículos que traía con él. Lo resguardo dentro de la carreta que traía consigo, rocío al niño con agua aromática para desaparecer su olor mientras conjuraba una kenkkai sobre ellos para pasar sin ser detectados. Antes de subir a la carreta prendió fuego al bote y lo mando otra vez al rio.

Subió a la carreta siguiendo el camino que tenía predestinado, lista para entregar la preciada carga que su pupila días antes le había pedido proteger. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó en silencio aceptando el cruel destino de su pupila.

El bote navego, siendo consumido por las llamas hasta hundirse en el rio, llevándose más de un secreto con él.

El pequeño se movió intentando encontrar la calidez de su madre, la miko sintió el suave roce del niño y poso su mano arrugada sobre su cabecita para calmarlo, sintiendo como se relajaba inmediatamente.

Ya falta poco para que llegues a tu destino, el lugar donde tu madre se dirigía antes de morir y el lugar donde deseaba que crecieras feliz. Pero me temo pequeño que eso solo es una ilusión demasiado lejana de la realidad que te rodea, y es que te espera más de una prueba por delate además de sufrimiento. En verdad lo siento pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, joven cachorro –susurro con pena la miko al pequeño que dormitaba suavemente en la carreta ajeno a la realidad que le deparaba el destino.

El niño solo sintió una mano tibia sobre su cabeza, sintiendo como la pesadilla que antiguamente tenia desaparecía siendo sustituida por las memorias de su madre.

En su sueño su madre lo tenía en brazos mientras le platicaba historias de como era su padre, aquel ser poderoso y fantástico que vivía en sus historias. Al terminar las historias siempre lo arrullaba en brazos con una suave nana mientras acariciaba sus cabellos plateados como hilos de luna.

Pero entre sus arrullos su madre le hizo una promesa, que lo entusiasmo demasiado. Las historias que su madre le contaba estaban llena de valientes guerreros que lucharon contra el malvado Naraku, aquellos mismos que eran como una familia para su madre.

Pronto comenzaremos un viaje – había dicho su madre con felicidad – este será el último que haremos – continuo, ganándose la atención del pequeño que lo miraba con ilusión –el lugar donde iremos será la aldea donde conocí a mis amigos y a tu padre, si al fin volveremos donde tu padre nos espera, para ser una familia –había susurrado con felicidad –al fin lo conocerás, cariño. Este será nuestro último viaje.

¿crees que él me aceptara? –había preguntado con duda.

Claro que sí, él te amara como yo te amo-respondió su madre sin dudar.

El pequeño solo se abrazó más fuerte a su madre dejando que el suave arrullo se llevara sus dudas y el cálido abrazo protegiera sus ilusiones.

Ella desapareció así sin más aquella noche de luna, llevándose consigo un secreto que saldría a la luz después de mucho tiempo, aunque el costó por guardarlo hasta ese momento sería muy caro. El tiempo transcurrirá y grandes eventos inesperados ocurrirán, provocados por un viejo enemigo que hará que cierta persona tome las decisiones adecuadas y aceptando las que fueron traiciones en el pasado.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Aceptando una mentira…

La carretera seguía avanzando perdiéndose entre el camino, arrullando en silencio al pequeño que seguía sin aceptar la muerte de su madre.

Miraba al niño de vez en cuando esperando que despertara, pero el pequeño seguía abrazado de un trozo de tela manchado de sangre, aquel trozo que antiguamente fue una manga de la vestimenta de su joven pupila.

Cuando encontró al joven dentro del bote, un trozo de tela y un puñado de cabellos azabache estaban dentro con el pequeño. Tenía agarrado con fuerza entre sus manitas el cabello que suponía eran de su madre y al momento de huir en el bote los corto.

El cabello y la manga fueron depositados dentro de una caja finamente decorado que había comprado de camino hacia el lugar, era una manera para darle una breve sepultura a su pupila, pero el pequeño se negó rotundamente a soltar los cabellos y la tela. Usaba la caja para guardarlos cuando pasaban por las aldeas y el pequeño no desistía de soltarlos.

El niño se encontraba en mal estado, su piel estaba pálida y tenía los ojitos ojerosos por pasar días en vela sobre los únicos restos que poseía de su madre. No comía ni hablada se limitaba a estar en silencio mirando sin vida todo a su alrededor. Había perdido peso y se le miraba demacrado pero lo que más dolía era el corazón del pequeño.

La carretera se detuvo frente a la cabaña, espero porque alguien saliera a recibirla, pero la cabaña se miraba vacía. Pregunto a los aldeanos que pasaban por el lugar, ellos le dijeron que la Miko había ido a hacer un ritual desde la mañana y tardaría en llegar. Decidió esperar frente a la cabaña.

Las mañanas eran tristes y pesadas, con esta era el tercer día que tenían el mismo tiempo. Los días eran grises y fríos al igual que las tardes, las noches eran peores; la lluvia caía con fuerza y los truenos quebraban la tierra. Los aldeanos estaban aterrados, nunca en toda su vida habían visto un tiempo así de devastador, le pidieron a la Miko encargada de la aldea y al monje que habitaba las mismas tierras que realizaran un exorcismo y también que bendijeran las tierras para librarlas de todo mal.

¿usted cree que esto es causado por un espíritu maligno? –pregunto pensativo cierto monje que en su juventud fue bien conocido por sus mañas pervertidas y cierta mano maldita.

De cierta manera es bastante inusual las lluvias y el clima, puede que algo malo este por pasar –menciono mientras estudiaba el clima.

Un mal augurio, no suena nada lindo –se quejó el monje.

¿Cómo están los niños? –pregunto cambiando de tema para intentar animar el ambiente.

Se encontrar saludables y están creciendo rápidamente, aun que sanguito se queja de que las gemelas sacaron varios de mis dones –suspiro recordando las quejas de su esposa sobre sus hijas, las cuales fueron las primeras en nacer.

Eso es bastante bueno –reconoció la anciana.

Bueno, para sanguito no tanto –se burló el monje de su esposa.

¿Inuyasha sigue yendo al mismo lugar? –y es que el joven hanyuo no había estado presente en el desayuno, el cual siempre era llevado acabo entre todos en la cabaña del monje y su esposa, sango.

Si, desde hace más de seis años que sigue la misma rutina pero estos últimos días ha estado intranquilo y sigue sin moverse del pozo devorador de huesos –reflexiono el monje

Todavía espera el regreso de Kagome –susurro al aire la anciana par luego seguir su camino sin pronunciar alguna palabra más. Avanzaron al lugar donde llevarían a cabo los rituales.

Y es que desde hace aproximadamente seis años su querida amiga había desaparecido sin decir nada ni dejar rastro a donde se dirigía o porque razones.

La razón de Kagome por desaparecer siguen siendo un misterio aun para ellos, pero para algunos lo que su amiga hizo fue alta traición y para otros fue una dura decisión por aceptar. Pero aun así esperaban con ansias su regreso, y es que guardaban esperanzas de que su amiga regresara para explicar los motivos de su huida o simplemente para regresar junto a ellos, su única familia de esa época.

Un joven albino se encontraba esperando frente al pozo donde años atrás una querida amiga había regresado para quedarse para siempre, renunciando a todo lo demás para perseguir su felicidad la cual se encontraba en esta época. Esperaba y esperaba pero nada pasaba, sus instintos le decían que no se moviera, que ella en cualquier momento lo llamaría para que le ayudara a subir la enorme mochila amarilla que siempre llevaba consigo, pero nada de eso pasaba ni pasaría. Hace más de siete años que derrotaron a Naraku y que Kagome tomara la decisión de vivir en la aldea, que eligiera esta época.

Sus orejas perrunas se movían impacientes queriendo escuchar su suave voz, su sonrisa cantarina, sus quejas y hasta sus reproches. Pero no se escuchaba nada solo el frio viento que entonaba una triste canción.

Con pesadez aparto la mirada del pozo, intentando borrar de su mente su recuerdo. Sin éxito alguno siguió contemplando el triste paisaje en espera de algún indicio de su regreso. Se negaba a abandonar aquel lugar, sabía que ella volvería estos días. Muy en el interior sabía que era verdad y estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella, por su querida Kagome.

Inuyasha seguía en el pozo cuando un olor conocido para el llego hasta el, dulce como los cerezos y la miel, era de ella, pero era diferente a como recordaba estaba mezclado con algo más un olor salino y amargo, además olía a sangre. Eso lo alarmo, corrió lo más que podía para reunirse con Miroku y la anciana Kaede, solo ellos podían ayudar en el caso que Kagome estuviera herida.

Avanzo con rapidez al lugar donde se encontraban realizando los rituales, interrumpió la ceremonia sin dar explicación. Una simple palabra basto para poner a todos en estado de desconcierto. Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras procesaban la información y salían a prisa en su encuentro, al entender las palabras: Kagome ha vuelto.

Corrieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello con una sonrisa en los labios, llenos de esperanzas salieron al encuentro de su querida amiga.

La carrera no había sido fácil, bajaron por la montaña pasando por el pozo devora huesos. La sonrisa nunca abandono sus rostros. La anciana Kaede viajaba en la espada de Inuyasha mientras Miroku apenas les seguía el paso unos cuantos metros más atrás.

Inuyasha, espera – llamo Miroku a su amigo que desaparecía de su vista –sí que esta entusiasmado.

Inuyasha más despacio –pidió la anciana, al escuchar a Miroku.

No Kaede. Kagome está herida –contesto Inuyasha aumentando más su velocidad.

Abandonaron a Miroku y siguieron sin detenerse. Inuyasha olfateo el aire y cambio su ruta había la cabaña de la anciana.

Al llegar divisaron una carreta vieja en la puerta, con gracia bajo a la anciana Kaede, llamando a Kagome pero seguía sin obtener respuesta. De un salto se adentró en la careta buscandola. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la silueta de un niño de no más de cinco años dentro de la carreta envuelto en mantas viejas y descoloridas, el cuerpo no se podía distinguir entre todas las cobijas dejando sus pequeños bracitos fuera que abrazaban con fuerza una tela sucia. Olfateo en busca de algún indicio para encontrar a Kagome, y allí estaba el dulce olor cerezos y miel, el mocoso olía a Kagome pero había otro olor que había captado desde el principio el olor de su sangre se sentí más fuerte pero descompuesta como si fuera sangre de días. Olfateo más buscando el lugar de donde provenía el olor de la sangre, lo encontró en la tela que el pequeño tenía en brazos, jalo la tela lentamente hasta liberarla de su opresor olfateo otra vez encontrando manchas de sangre seca. Sus instintos se alarmaron.

Kaede –llamo desesperado –Kaede –repitió.

Kaede entro en la carreta al escuchar su llamado, Inuyasha estaba asustado con un pedazo de tela en las manos.

Tiene la sangre de Kagome –finalmente soltó con preocupación.

Buscaron entre las cobijas y canastas que estaban dentro de la carreta, pero Kagome no estaba allí. Inuyasha gruño frustrado y preocupado.

¿Quién es el niño? –pregunto la anciana intentando desenredar al pequeño de entre las mantas.

Huele a Kagome –aseguro sin prestar atención.

¡Inuyasha! ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? –pregunteo exaltada Kaede –ayúdame muchacho, baja al niño.

Espera Kaede por que tanto alboroto –se quejó Inuyasha sin entender.

Apúrate hay que ver si el niño no está herido –dijo mientras bajaba de la carreta y entraba a la cabaña.

Kaede entro a la cabaña. Donde preparo fuego, busco hierbas medicinales y preparo una cama. Inuyasha seguía sin entender a Kaede, tomo el bulto de mantas y se lo hecho en la espalda, un débil quejido se escuchó. Sus orejas se movieron impacientes, volvió a sacudir el bulto y un quejido más fuerte se escuchó.

Inuyasha –se escuchó desde lejos, Miroku le llamaba venia caminando junto a otra persona –Inuyasha –volvió a llamar.

Aquí –respondió sin alzar mucho la voz, todavía con el bulto sobre su hombro derecho.

Espero a que Miroku y la persona extraña llegaran hasta donde estaba, con cautela inspecciono a la persona: era una Miko igual que Kaede, de cabellos canosos y cara arrugada, se veia de la misma edad que Kaede solo que esta tenía una katana en su espalda y flechas de color plateadas junto a un arco muy conocido para él. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, el arco que la anciana tenia era de Kagome, conocía perfectamente ese arco había ayudado a Kagome a reunir los materiales para que le fabricaran el arco por Totosai y es que el arco poseía un rico decorado de hueso que abrazaba perfectamente la madera oscura del arco, si aquel no era hueso era uno de los colmillos de su hermano que le entrego a Kagome. Y también sospechaba que la katana que traía consigo también era de Kagome, la cual fue creada con el colmillo de su hermano.

Anciana donde conseguiste esas armas –pregunto aun en desconcierto.

Lleva adentro al pequeño, que lo que voy a contarles es muy largo –contesto la anciana para ingresar a la cabaña.

Todo entraron a la cabaña donde Kaede esperaba ya preparada para recibir al pequeño. Inuyasha puso al pequeño en el futon sin dejar de ver a la desconocida. Esta le ignoro y se acercó al bulto de sabanas.

Seishirou –llamo suavemente –ya hemos llegado –siguió pero el pequeño no se movió ni respondió –aquí están los valientes guerreros de las historias de tu madre ¿no quieres conocerlos? –tentó sin mucho resultado.

Los presentes solo miraban el intercambio de palabras sin respuesta de la anciana, intentando desenredar todo el misterio que los rodeaba.

Haya, hace cuanto no nos vemos –saludo Kaede a la desconocida.

Hace más de veinte años –rio roncamente la anciana –he venido a entregar el preciado tesoro de mi pupila –comento sentándose y tomando él te que Kaede le había ofrecido.

¿pupila? –pregunto Kaede.

Si mi pupila, Kagome Tashio Higurashi –finalizo bebiendo un sorbo del té.

¿Kagome fue su pupila? –pregunto incrédulo Miroku –pero ella termino su entrenamiento con Kaede-sama.

Solo el básico joven monje, solo el básico –respondió tranquilamente –lo que ella quería lograr era más difícil y necesitaba un entrenamiento más superior que el básico o intermedio-

Espera la razón por la que Kagome se marchara sin decir nada fue para tener un entrenamiento especial –pregunto irónicamente Inuyasha, aun perplejo por la información.

No ella necesitaba más que entrenamiento. Ella quería lograr algo imposible aun que le costara la vida y para que ese milagro se cumpliera necesitaba apoyo. Ella viajo hacia el templo buscando nuestra ayuda, fue acogida y su entrenamiento comenzó pero más adelante nos daríamos cuanta del secreto que ella tenía, muchas de las sacerdotisas antiguas se opusieron al saber su verdad pero varias la apoyamos, con el tiempo se ganó nuestro cariño y también nuestro apoyo –relato omitiendo varias partes que sabía no estaban listo para escuchar.

¿Qué clase de secreto tenía guardado de ustedes? –pregunto finalmente Miroku luego de pensar las posibilidades. Kaede como haya se miraron entre si y miraron el pequeño bulto de mantas sin dar respuesta.

Destape al pequeño allí esta su respuesta –contesto haya.

Espera me dices que un mocoso tiene la respuesta –exiguo Inuyasha sin entender la indirecta en cambio Miroku ya comenzaba a saber una parte de la verdad.

Sin esperar más Miroku, movió cuidadosamente las mantas hasta destapar al pequeño niño. Ante el un niño albino lo miraba irritado de hermosos ojos azules claros, el niño lo fulmino con la mirada, luego busco a Haya y corrió a los brazos de la anciana que lo recibió con gusto.

Que pasa Seishirou –pregunto dulcemente al pequeño.

Alguien desconocido me ha visto –acuso el infante.

No importa, son amigos de tu madre –finalmente le dijo.

El pequeño se refugió más en sus brazos y grito -¡ellos no son amigos de mama! ¡Si lo fueran la habrían ayudado! ¡Pero ellos dejaron que mama muriera! –soltó con lágrimas y gimoteos, se abrazó más fuerte a la anciana. Los demás seguían sin reaccionar a las palabras "pero ellos dejaron que mama muriera", si las palabras de la Miko mayor eran verdad este niño es hijo de su amiga pero el niño había dicho que su madre había muerto, entonces significa que su amiga había muerto sin que ellos lo supieran.

Inuyasha que estaba de pie callo de rodillas al procesar lentamente la verdad dicha por el pequeño que seguía llorando, lagrimas gruesas bajaron de los ojos ámbares -¡es mentira, Kagome no ha muerto! ¡Mocoso di que es mentira! ¡Kagome no puede ser tu madre! –Gritaba con rabia -¡las mikos no pueden tener hijos con los yokai, ellas no pueden dar a luz a hanyuos! –estaba fuera de sí gritando lo que sabía era verdad.

La noche era lluviosa y fría igual al ambiente que se había desatados dentro de la cabaña. El pequeño niño de casi cinco años miraba con desconfianza a las personas que estaban dentro de la cabaña.

Kagome logro hacer un milagro egoísta –susurro para si misma la anciana Kaede mirando al pequeño que se escondía entre las ropas de haya.

¿Cómo murió kagome? –soltó Inuyasha dolido por la reciente noticia que apenas estaba aceptando.

El silencio reino otra vez en la cabaña, Haya sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza del infante.

No se las razones exactas de su muerte –comento mirando al pequeño –ella había partido unos días atrás cuando me llego un mensaje por medio de un familiar, en el pedía ayuda sin explicar nada. Solo comentaba que alguien la seguía y buscaba su muerte, el único que sabe exactamente que paso esos días que Kagome estuvo lejos de nosotros es Seishirou.

El menor los miro con rencor –mama quería regresar –simplemente dijo con la vocecita quebrada en llanto. Sus ojitos se tornaron cristalinos y gruesas lagrimas surcaron las sonrojadas mejillas –mama estaba feliz, solía contarme historias sobre guerreros fuertes y poderosos que la apoyaron para acabar con el malvado Naraku. Cuando contaba sus historias siempre estaba contenta, siempre sonreía al hablar de ustedes, ella los extrañaba. Pero ella no llego aquí porque me salvo a mí, lo siento.

Esas palabras desgarraron profundo en sus almas, el niño pedía perdón por no haber podido salvara a su madre Se sintieron miserables al recordar cómo horas atrás culparon al pequeño de haber matado a su madre.

El niño se durmió en brazos de haya, pidiendo perdón entre quejidos. La noche fue más pesada que cualquier otra, los sucesos que les relato haya estaban más allá de su comprensión.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: aceptando un destino…

Los días pasaban con pesadez sin existencia alguna, el tiempo perdió interés y la soledad era lo único que encontraba en su vida.

 _ **Te amo –**_

Aquellas palabras seguían repitiéndose en sus memorias y sueños, la tranquilidad se perdía al evocar su recuerdo. Y es que claramente recordaba el día que ella le dijo que lo amaba, pero aquellas palabras ahora carecían de significados luego de su traición.

Había jurado encontrarla no importara el tiempo y el esfuerzo que tomara su captura, pero lo lograría, todo por tomar su venganza contra ella.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos y observo el basto cielo, un suspiro largo escapo de sus labios. No importara lo que hiciera ese día ella estaba presente en todos lados. Su recuerdo estaba presente y aquello le molestaba.

Su sonrisa resonaba en todos los pasillos del palacio, sus pisadas hacían eco en su memoria y su dulce voz le robaba el sueño. Su humor no mejoraba, con los días se hacía más negro y más insoportable.

Y es que como puede extrañar a una persona que cometió alta traición, lo abandono en el momento en que más la necesitaba; sin decir una sola palabra desapareció una noche de luna. Las promesas no tenían validez para ella, rompió la que habían hecho años atrás.

¿me amas? –ella había preguntado la noche en la que la hizo mujer, su mujer. El solo la había mirado con posesividad haciéndola sonrojar -¿te quedaras siempre a mi lado? –ella había vuelto a preguntar.

Eres mía, desde ahora y para siempre –aquellas palabras se habían perdido aquella noche pero su sonrisa y su mirada quedaron grabados en su memoria.

Ella había sonreído cálidamente aceptando sus palabras, no le reprocho nada. Simplemente acepto aquellas palabras como una promesa y como la confesión de su amor.

Él nunca le dijo que la amaba, ella no se lo pido más. Él le daba lo que ella deseara y la protegía. Ella era de él y de nadie más, o eso pensaba.

Todo lo que creyó tener, fue solo una ilusión creada por ella. Todo lo que considero querer fue destruido por ella.

La ira lo carcomía y su alma se inquietaba por tomar venganza contra ella. Y así recuperar su honor y orgullo que quedaron lastimado por su huida.

Ella solo dejo una nota que contenía una sola palabra: " _ **perdóname**_ ". Aquella palabra tenía mil significados para él, pero no era suficiente para su perdón.

Con elegancia se levantó de su silla y rodeo el fino escritorio para salir de su despacho. Al abrir la puerta su sirviente Jacken esperaba impaciente en la entrada. Miro largamente a Jacken esperando su parloteo innecesario pero el solo se miraba incómodo.

Di lo que tengas que decir –ordeno autoritariamente.

Jacken solo le devolvió la mirada dudosamente, dudando sobre si decirle la noticia o no. Respiro profundamente y hablo entrecortadamente –Un paquete llego hoy a las puertas del castillo –comento, espero un momento y prosiguió –el paquete no puede ser movido por nadie ni se le puede acercar a cierta distancia, una fuerte barrera lo tiene protegido. La nota específica que solo usted puede destruir la barrera y abrir el paquete –término aun temblando de miedo.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo se movió un poco y olfateo el aire, un aroma a cerezos y miel inundo sus fosas nasales. Y todo lo demás perdió sentido, ella estaba allí o había estado.

¿hace cuánto llego el paquete? –demando saber con imperiosidad.

Nadie sabe simplemente apareció en la entrada –respondió el pobre demonio que estaba pálido como el papel –está en la puerta del este.

Sesshomaru no espero más información, se convirtió en una esfera de luz y reapareció en la puerta este. Los guardias dieron paso a su amo hacia el extraño paquete.

Frente a él se encontraba una pequeña caja de madera finamente decorado de color pálido sin llegar a ser llamativa. Al intentar tocarla una barrera se lo impidió, un poder sobrenatural se sintió en un perímetro pero este poder no era de ella. Se sentía oscuro y asfixiante muy diferente al de ella que era cálido y puro.

Elevo su yoki y envolvió la barrera bajo su poder para destruirla, pero la barrera resistió, elevo su poder hasta afectar a los presentes con la muestra bruta de su poder. La barrera cedió rompiéndose en pedazos liberando un hedor putrefacto.

Arrugo la nariz al sentir el olor insoportable, olía a carne descompuesta y podrida. Con cautela avanzo a la caja y la tomo en sus manos. La abrió lentamente inspeccionado cada detalle por fuera de la caja, el olor se hizo más denso y pesado al abrir totalmente la caja.

El contenido lo dejo desconcertado, en la caja había un pedazo de carne y piel descompuesta de color negruzco en varias partes, pero había una parte que seguía de un color pálido donde se podía apreciar que había una mordedura algo profunda y la marca da cuatro caninos.

Luego de inspecciona meticulosamente tanto la piel como la marca, llego a la conclusión de que esa parte de piel le pertenecía a la parte que esta entre el cuello y hombro. Y la marca era una de alineación o acoplamiento. Fue en ese momento cuando su mente formulo una hipótesis que no le agrado para nada.

¿Qué más llego con la caja? –rugió desesperado, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Un soldado se acercó despacio a él y le entrego un fragmento de un pergamino. El papel estaba amarillento y tenía sangre seca. Olfateo el papel en busca de olores familiares y allí estaba, el olor de ella, el dulce olor de los cerezos y miel estaban deteriorados por la putrefacción de la sangre pero aun así se sentía un ligero dulzón en la sangre.

Leyó grabándose cada palabra:

Por este medio le comunico la muerte de su compañera Kagome Tashio Higurashi, antigua Miko de la Shikon no Tama. Es un placer comunicarle que fui yo el que corto pedazo a pedazo a su mujer, pero no se preocupe le enviare pedazo a pedazo el cuerpo completo. Pero también me complace decirle que ella guardaba un hermoso y refrescante secreto el cual fue la razón de su huida además de que su traición es más grave de lo que parece. Le deseo suerte en descubrir las verdades de su mujer lord Sesshomaru.

Firma un antiguo amigo.

Pd: su mujer amaba a otro hombre además de usted, ella entregó su corazón a otro hombrecito.

Aquello había sido una verdad o una mentira no lo sabía bien. Todo su alrededor perdió color y sentido sosteniendo entre sus manos el trozo de carne de la cual supuestamente le correspondía a su mujer. Un rugido desgarrador se escuchó en los territorios del oeste y Yako surgió furioso.

Trasformado en el enorme can plateado se dirigió a la aldea donde Inuyasha vivía, para asesinarlo y matar al hombre con quien Kagome le había traicionado.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, tanto el cómo Yako se encontraban lastimados y furiosos, le habían entregado su corazón y su ser a una mujer; que era humana. Si ellos habían amado a una humana, ellos habían arriesgado todo por una humana por una mujer que era también una Miko.

Ellos habían roto las leyes y tradiciones, al desposar y aceptar a una humana como señora del oeste, él había peleado y había matado en su nombre a todo aquel que no la aceptara o la ofendiera. Había derramado sangre por ella y había sido herido en batalla todo para mantenerla segura.

La había aceptado con todo y sus defectos, adema que aprendió a sobrellevar el carácter algo infantil de aquella a la que llamo mujer en el pasado. Y es que era una mujer con un carácter explosivo que se oponía a toda persona que piense o razone de manera errónea según su criterio.

La amaba aun que era insertable, la aceptaba por cómo era y por quien era. Para él era una humana insoportable, chillona, absurdamente débil y; pero era cálida, amable y risueña. Ella era lo contrario de él; ella era luz, su luz dentro de su oscura alma.

Ella era lo más que podía desear, el la deseo desde el primer momento en que la conoció siendo una chiquilla ingenua. Estuvo allí cuando ella comenzó a crecer como sacerdotisa, él le proporciono armas para su desarrollo en batalla. Él le entrego dos de sus colmillos más afilados y resistentes para la creación de un arco especial para ella y una katana, fueron un regalo como muestra de la confianza que había depositado en ella.

Después con el tiempo ella se volvió una sacerdotisa poderos que estaba en boca de todos tanto demonios como humanos, además que su belleza se acentuó más al sumar su poder era una candidata perfecta para ser una esposa envidiable para cualquiera que deseara poder o reconocimientos.

Ella en su momento fue un blanco de muchos solteros y hasta casados que la deseaban como esposa o concubina. Su poder era uno nunca antes visto, varios sacerdotes de templos reconocidos la desearon para asegurar la descendencia de su templo y hacer más fuerte su linaje, pero los demonios se vieron en el deseo de querer corromper un alma tan pura que tentaba sus instintos más bajos.

Ella despertó su deseo más primitivo, ella lo tentó a poseerla…

Ella se convirtió en lo que más deseaba, en lo que más podía anhelar en su vida… ella se convirtió en su debilidad… una que nunca debía salir a la luz.

Pero las cosas pasaron de manera diferente a lo que él deseaba, la mujer que deseaba le amaba a él, un demonio sin corazón y sediento de sangre.

Tomo todo lo que pudo de ella: su cuerpo, su alma, su mente y su corazón los tomo para él. La hizo suya totalmente.

Pero con el tiempo la mujer que fue Kagome poco a poco se fue marchitando poco a poco fue muriendo, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Sus sonrisas dejaron de ser radiantes y un velo de tristeza cubría sus ojos azueles sin vida. Poco a poco la mujer que había despertado a su bestia moría sin remedio alguno. Pensó en dejar ala en libertad, pero ella no lo acepto decidió permanecer a su lado hasta el final.

Pero sus palabras significaron nada, sus promesas fueron rotas, una noche sin luna ella abandono la casa de la luna dejando atrás todo para volar lejos de la jaula en la que se había convertido el castillo junto a la responsabilidad de ser la señora del oeste y también de él, quien era el que comenzó a matarla lentamente.

Primero la angustia lo invadió, la busco toda la noche sin descanso alguno. Pero después de esa noche encontró la nota que contenía una simple disculpa, la ira y la rabia corrompieron su alma y su corazón tornándolo negro. Con el tiempo la sed de venganza hacia ella creció más y su deseo por encontrarla se arraigó en su alma. Deseo poder atraparla y matarla lentamente para recuperar su orgullo.

Lo que había amado ahora lo odiaba, aquella debilidad se volvió venganza y su familia, la ruina.

Su verdadera forma se mantenía elegante en el cielo nocturno, pronto llegaría a la aldea donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero antes los obligaría a confesar el pecado de Kagome.

Los fuertes vientos se volvían fríos y fuertes, el olor de la lluvia llenaba el ambiente. El agua callo sobre el blanco pelaje empapándolo. La lluvia cayo esa noche trayendo consigo una gran bestia furiosa.

Gracias a aquellas personas por dejar su comentario la verdad me hizo feliz, nunca pensé que esta historia fuese de su agrado. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

El siguiente capítulo se subirá la siguiente semana… y que clase de encuentro les tiene deparado el destino.

Con amor, korii…


End file.
